Apenas Amor
by Kamuiwars
Summary: O amor pode ser tão forte que pode vencer obstáculos que para muitos seria impossível.


Apenas amor

Apenas amor

Sempre no mesmo horário, estava eu ali a aguardando na porta. Sabia que não faltava muito para ela sair de dentro da pequena cabana, e me oferecer o seu melhor sorriso e o melhor afago. E como um relógio, lá estava ela, se despedido do seu velho pai doente, assumindo o cajado usado por ele para ir pastorear as ovelhas. O pai havia sido um grande pastor de sua aldeia.

- Bom dia! Klaus, vamos trabalhar bastante hoje. – disse-me, fechando a porta e fazendo o afago que esperava todos os dias.

Levantei-me e a segui, andávamos lado a lado e eu sentia o leve perfume doce que seus cabelos emanavam, mas o que realmente me deixava em transe era as canções que ela cantava, enquanto as tranqüilas ovelhas seguiam o caminho. Eu acreditava que elas eram tranqüilas exatamente por causa do doce canto da jovem.

Seu canto era interropido quando alguns aldeões a encontravam e perguntavam sobre a saúde de seu velho pai.

Mas naquele dia, com o céu bem azul quase sem nuvens para salpicá-lo de branco, e com um lindo sol, percebi que havia uma grande agitação na aldeia. No caminho, encontramos mais aldeões do que de costume, e todos com uma pressa estranha.

- O que será que está acontecendo? Será que alguém vai casar? – me perguntou não buscando resposta, e com o mesmo sorriso me deu seu melhor afago.

Em resposta lati mansamente.

- Ah, também acredita que seja um casamento? Queres casar comigo? – me perguntou, agora se ajoelhando na terra vermelha e me abraçando apertadamente.

Senti o perfume dos seus cabelos mais forte, mas o que me deixou realmente querendo que aquele momento não acabasse foi sentir o calor de seu corpo e todo o afeto que ele me transmitia.

Novamente, em retribuição ao seu afeto, lati mansamente. Minha resposta seria ¨Sim¨, mas eu sendo apenas um animal, o que poderia oferecer a ela senão todo o meu amor, minha fidelidade? Mas nunca poderia a abraçar, beijar, ou cantar mansamente no seu ouvido que a amava muito.

Seguimos nosso caminho para a labuta.

O dia como sempre era calmo, as ovelhas não se distanciavam muito, o que ajuda a ficar ali perto dela mais tempo, e as poucas revoltadas já sabiam que se saíssem da linha levariam um belo corretivo, minha mordida.

Mas naquele dia a agitação estava no ar, parecia que até as ovelhas sentiam uma mudança, a pastora também estava atenta ao rebanho. Somente eu que estava sem saber o que realmente tudo aquilo significava. Seria que estava tão embasbacado pela minha dona, que estava confundido os meus instintos?

Mas minha duvida foi sanada nesse momento. Senti meu pelo eriçando... O perigo era eminente, e as ovelhas assustadas chamaram a atenção de minha senhorita, que correu em à agitação. Sendo mais rápido que ela, tomei a dianteira e cheguei na frente, o motivo do tumulto era uma fera, em sua boca escorria o sangue quente de sua vítima que jazia no chão.

Sentindo a presença de outros animais, a fera cheirou o ar. Como se sentisse o gosto de sua vítima, lambeu os beiços negros, seus olhos agora estavam atentos à jovem que corria para aquela direção. Em um único pulo, a fera alcançou-a, me deixando para trás. Agora tinha a visão de suas costas largas, cobertas de pêlos grossos, antes dela se preparar para o bote, avancei em suas costas, atingindo seu pescoço e sua orelha pontuda.

Meus dentes rasgaram sua pele grossa, então ele me arremessou e caí na sua frente A jovem que corria, agora estava horrorizada com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.  
Naquele momento, ao olhar diretamente os olhos do meu adversário, percebi que ali só teria um vencedor, e esse alguém seria eu, pois a vida da garota atrás de mim estava em jogo, e faria de tudo para ver ela sorrindo de novo.

Não tirei os olhos da besta à minha frente que se preparava para um novo ataque, posicionei-me também, meu dentes, a minha única arma. Sentia a terra entre minhas unhas, e em uma fração de segundos, por distração da besta que perdeu a sua atenção ao observar uma ovelha correr de medo, ataquei. Pulei direito na sua jugular, sem dar muita chance. Desequilibrado com o ataque, caiu ao chão, sua respiração ofegante, meus dentes cravados em seu pescoço. Eu sentia o gosto do sangue. Em sua última tentativa, suas garras perfuraram meu lombo, a dor era lancinante, mas enquanto ele não parasse de respirar, não largaria. A dor era somente mais um obstáculo. Aqueles minutos pareciam horas, até o ultimo suspiro da besta. Tombei ao seu lado ao perceber a minha vitória.

A pastora correu em meu socorro. Rasgando um pedaço de sua bata, enrolou nas minhas feridas. Senti o calor de sua mão, e todo seu afeto.

- Meu herói... - foram as palavras que consegui entender entre soluços e lágrimas.

Depois daquele momento não me lembro de mais nada.

Abri meus olhos, e estava deitado na frente da cabana como todas as noites, meu dorso com ataduras, e a voz da minha doce pastora contava para seu velho pai os fatos ocorridos naquele dia.

Não muito longe, percebi uma luz, estranhamente parecia me convidar a seguí-la. Com imensa dificuldade fui atrás dela. Não muito distante, a luz tomou a forma de uma mulher, ao seu redor a luz se intensificava e a sensação de desejo, amor, carinho, me dominava.

A doce mulher sorriu e, com as mãos, pediu para me aproximar. Apesar do medo, a curiosidade era maior, e com as sensações que me envolviam, tinha total certeza de que ela não me faria mal.

¨Caro Klaus, demonstrou que a força do amor, pode vencer os mais terríveis adversários¨

Abaixei meus olhos para o chão, mesmo amando loucamente nunca poderia dizer o que sentia.

¨E se te disser que vim aqui para lhe ajudar?¨ - a mulher disse como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

¨Como?¨ - era a única indagação que conseguia pensar.

¨Pense naquilo em que mais deseja¨ - ela me disse, sumindo dentro de uma esfera de luz tão intensa, da qual só pude sentir o calor.

Sem forças para retornar, cochilei ali mesmo.

Senti o calor do sol me aquecer. Abri meus olhos mansamente, para me acostumar com a claridade, tentei me levantar, mas caí. Não consegui me equilibrar nas minhas patas traseiras, mas ao olhar para elas, com assombro, vi um par de pernas... Agora tinha pernas, braços... Era humano. Enfim poderia sentir a sensação de abraçar a minha pastora.

Ainda sem acreditar, minhas mãos tocaram meu rosto. Estaria eu sonhando?

Equilibrei-me e dei um leve passo, tentando me acostumar com a minha nova forma. Com dificuldade caminhei para a cabana. Apoiei-me no poço e, com muita sede, trouxe o balde à superfície. Ao beber a água, vi meu novo rosto refletido. Fiquei um tempo a olhar e entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

¨Pense naquilo que você mais deseja¨ - vieram à minha cabeça as palavras da mulher – E só consegui pensar em abraçar e beijar a minha doce pastora.

O som de gravetos sendo quebrados chamou a minha atenção. E lá estava ela parada me olhando. No seu rosto só via lágrimas correndo.

- O que fizeste com Klaus? – perguntou a jovem apontando para as ataduras que cobriam meu corpo precariamente.  
- Nada...- foi a primeira palavra que saiu de minha boca.  
- Mentira! - disse correndo na minha direção, me batendo no peito. – Cadê o Klaus? Cadê?  
Ao sentir o contato de suas mãos no meu corpo, a minha reação foi instantânea e a envolvi nos meus braços, apertando-a como que para compensar todo o tempo que desejei e nunca pude fazer isso, ela ainda dominada por lágrimas, aceitou meus braços.

- Cadê Klaus? – ela perguntou baixinho ainda nos meus braços.  
- Está aqui. – sussurrei em seus ouvidos.

Ela se afastou assustada olhando para meus olhos.

- Como? – ela perguntou, tentando tirar a verdade dos meus olhos.

- Isso realmente importa? - perguntei  
- É claro! - respondeu veemente.

Dei as costas para ela, talvez eu tivesse cometido um erro. Eu era apenas seu cachorro.

- Klaus...

Olhei para seu rosto.  
- Qual seria a sua resposta?

Caminhei rapidamente para ela, e a envolvendo nos meus braços com sempre foi meu desejo.

- Sim! - gritei aos quatro cantos do mundo. - Eu aceito me casar com você.

- Klaus, é você mesmo! – tendo a confirmação que buscava, me envolveu em seus braços.

Nossos lábios se encontraram, e suavemente senti que o amor é forte para aqueles que acreditam nele.

A todos que acreditam no amor!!


End file.
